In the gas or mixed ranges with cooking surfaces that are made of glass or glass ceramic that are known in the prior art, the attachment of the atmospheric gas burners is done via adapter sheets, whereby the sheets rest with at least one strap on the burner body and are molded so that they can engage over the inside periphery of a respective cooking surface opening both on the top and on the bottom side of the cooking surface, whereby a seal and/or a heat-insulating material is inserted between adapter and cooking surface sides. In another embodiment, the inside circumferences of the sealing cuffs that encompass the openings (DE-PS 44 42 572 C1 ) are used. The actual attachment of the burner is then carried out via spring elements, which press the burner to the bottom side of the sealing cuff. The sealing cuffs are mounted in the opening of the cooking surface by being forced in, by soldering, bonding or by a bayonet container.
In DE 196 33 141 C1, the attachment is carried out with use of a metal hasp that engages over the edge of the respective openings on the glass or glass ceramic plate, whereby an elastic, self-clamping attachment ring that is formed as an annular disk from a meander-shaped annular belt is attached to this hasp as a support part, and the attachment ring presses against the metal hasp with its outside periphery and its inside periphery rests on the burner body.
These forms of attachment have the drawback, however, that they are relatively costly and time-consuming, since several individual parts are produced and must then be assembled in succession. Another drawback consists in the fact that between adapter sheet and burner, a gap still results, which, on the one hand, must be inherently sealed, and, on the other, in the event of dirt build-up occurring in the burner, additionally hampers its cleaning, optionally with the disassembly of the burner.
Known from DE 197 42 792 C1, which represents a prior art according to .sctn.3, Paragraph 2 of the Patent Law, is an atmospheric gas burner, which is attached to the cooking basin of a cooking surface that is made of glass ceramic using a multiple-part design, whereby a portion of the design extends as a cuff in an annular-disk shape over the molded element by means of sealing elements, and the other portion of the design engages below the molded element with use of an elastic metal element, which has an attachment as a support and the bottom side of the molded element as an abutment.